


The One Where Sam Is Worried But Ends Up Finding Something Wonderful

by sgtbuckaroobarnes



Series: SamBucky Ficlets [18]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Awkward Flirting, Flirting, M/M, Winter Falcon, also a lot, and sam likes bucky, bucky likes cats, room full of cats, sambucky - Freeform, the best kind of room really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9912971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtbuckaroobarnes/pseuds/sgtbuckaroobarnes
Summary: Bucky keeps disappearing for whole days, Sam is worried and follows him one day. What he finds is the furthest thing from what he expected, and he didn't really have any clue what to expect in the first place.





	

Sam isn’t sure why he follows him. It might have been curiosity. But he was pretty sure it was something else. In fact he was nearly 98% sure, that despite trying with every fiber of his being not to be, he was worried.

Bucky kept disappearing for nearly whole days at a time. And sure he always came back. And he never really seemed upset or anything. In fact he seemed happier when he came home, lighter, like a weight had been lifted off him somehow. Then, throughout the week he’d sink back down, his shoulders slumping like he was carrying the world on his damn shoulders and it was physically pushing his body down. And then he’d disappear again and the weight would be lifted.

So maybe it was more 60/40 worried and curious. But Sam wanted to know. Needed to know what was helping Bucky. He just wanted to make sure that he was okay. That whatever it was that was helping, was actually something good. He’d followed him longer than he’d thought and when they got to where Bucky was going Sam wasn’t even a little bit prepared for what he found.

They ended up at an animal shelter. Sam followed Bucky in slowly, staying back so he wouldn’t be seen, the ladies working at the front desk greeting Bucky by name, and with a smile. They greeted Sam with a smile too and asked if he was there for possible adoption meet and greet.

“Is that what Bucky’s here for?” he asked quietly, looking over his shoulder at the door Bucky had disappeared through.

“Yeah. He comes in every Friday. He’s great with the cats. The meet and greet and isn’t exactly _for_ animal therapy. But, he’s always been so sweet. And he donates to the shelter every time he comes in.” she smiled and paused, looking toward the door before leaning forward a little and looking back to Sam.

“Plus, it seems to help him. Spending the day in there.” She said with a sad look in her eyes. Sam swallowed hard and nodded.

“Can I uh…I can go in there too then?” he asked, not sure if he should, even if he was allowed to.

“Yeah of course! It’s open to everyone. Kind of the point of the room ya know?” she said, smirking at Sam when he rolled his eyes at himself.

“Right. Of course. Thanks.” Sam said, patting the counter top and heading down the hall. He pushed the door open slowly and felt his breath catch in his throat when he saw Bucky.

He was sitting in the far corner of the room, his back pressed against the wall. He had his legs stretched out in front of him, there were two cats curled up on him, a fluffy white one on his thighs, and a brown tiger striped one on his calves. They were sleeping soundly, their small bodies rising and falling as they breathed. There was another cat, fluffy and black, pushing under his arm, its little chest pressed to Bucky’s side as it stared up at him and meowed quietly, the sound barley reaching Sam’s ears. As Sam looked on, yet _another_ cat, this one actually more of a kitten, climbed onto Bucky’s shoulder, apparently having been squeezed behind his back, once on his shoulder it pushed its head into the side of Bucky’s face hard, making him laugh.

Sam watched in awe as the cats in the room seemed to gravitate towards him. All of them at least stopping to sniff some part of him, either his hands, or his legs, or his feet, he’d taken his shoes off and there were cats rubbing all over them a few feet away. Sam jumped when the girl from the counter spoken quietly next him.

“Yeah, he has that effect on them. He’s like catnip. They love him.” She whispered, and then she shoved Sam forward a little with a hand on his back. He stumbled forward into the room fully, a few of the cats looked at him, most of them looking grumpy, like he’d just disturbed them. Sam looked down at the closest one, a little yellow tiger striped one.

“Sorry little dude. It’s her fault.” He whispered, the cat meowed up at him and then rubbed against his leg.

“That one’s a girl.” Bucky’s voice said quietly. Sam swallowed hard and then looked up at Bucky. He had his fingers buried deep in the fur of a huge, long haired, grey cat that was lounging next to his leg.

“Oh. Right. Cool.” He said dumbly, looking down at the cat again, she was slinking her way in a circle around his feet, mewing up at him with her tiny high pitched voice. He smiled and then bent down to kneel on the ground.

“Hey there beautiful. Sorry about the racket. The mean lady behind the counter pushed me. So blame her if you wanna blame someone.” He said, his voice going low and conspiratorial. He looked back to Bucky as he scratched at the cat’s chin and found him smiling at Sam. He took a shaky breath and walked over closer before sitting down.

“So…you uh…you don’t seem surprised to see me.” Sam said lamely, stretching his legs in a V, his foot resting near Bucky’s, and smiling when the little yellow cat hopped over his knee and settled down between them quickly. He moved his hand to her side as he looked at Bucky. He shrugged gently, trying his best not to jostle the kitten perched on his shoulder.

“Well yeah. You’re weren’t being very stealthy with your following.” Bucky said, smirking a little when Sam bit his lip and looked down at the cat instead of continuing to look at Bucky. Sam had to look down, he wasn’t used to seeing Bucky smirk, wasn’t equipped to deal with that. Plus he was still covered in cats and that was also a little hard to deal with.

“Right. Sorry about that.” Sam said, looking up and giving Bucky a small smile that he was pretty sure might have actually looked more like a grimace. Bucky tilted his head to the side, chuckling when the kitten on his shoulder sniffed at his hair and then pressed it’s head against his cheek again.

“For which part? Following me or not being stealthy about it?” Bucky asked, that smirk on his face again. Sam felt his cheeks heating up as he stared at Bucky’s mouth. He could see a hint of Bucky’s teeth peaking through his lips and he thought he might just fall over and die right here, just let the cats use his body as sustenance, if that was a thing cat’s did. He’d once heard Clint talking about how lizards would eat their owners if they died in the house, he wasn’t sure if cats would do the same but he was okay with it if it was. Being eaten by cats wasn’t the worst thing that could happen to you after death.

“Sam?” Bucky’s voice floated through Sam’s daze, he cleared his throat and shook his head.

“Yeah?” Sam asked, his voice fuzzy.

“You didn’t answer the question.” Bucky said, looking at Sam from under his lashes as he scratched behind the big grey cats ears, Sam could hear it purring from where he was sitting.

“Oh. Right. Uh…I uh...both I guess.” Sam stammered. Bucky nodded gently and then looked back the cat pressed against his leg.

“Apology accepted.” He said quietly, bumping his foot into Sam’s, Sam felt his cheeks heat up again. Then felt pressure against his arm and gladly looked down, away from Bucky, to see a chunky black cat rubbing against his elbow.

“He likes you.” Bucky said, Sam looked up at him to see him smiling softly at him.

“Is that good?” Sam asked.

“Well, he doesn’t really like anyone, usually, so yeah, I’d say it’s good.” Bucky said with a nod, and then looked down as the fluffy black cat next to him mewed loudly at him.

“What? Huh? You don’t like me talking to Sam?” he asked, his voice going a little higher than usual and making Sam dig his teeth into his lip to keep from smiling too widely. The cat meowed back, sounding grumpy.

“Oh really?” Bucky asked, his eyebrows rising. The cat meowed again, climbing up Bucky’s side to get closer to his face.

“Well sorry. Nothing I can do about it buddy, I like talking to Sam. So you’re just gonna have to get over it.” He said, breaking into laughter near the end when the cat pawed at his mouth and then went up on tippy toes to rub at his chin.

“Jesus.” Sam breathed. The black cat at his elbow make a small squeaky noise in response and Bucky looked up at him.

“You okay?” he asked, his mouth stretched into that fucking smirk again. Sam swallowed hard and nodded.

“Yep just…” he took a deep breath and decided he might as well go for it, he’d been caught out this far anyway.

“You’re really cute. Is all.” he said, clearing his throat again and trying not to grimace. Bucky’s eyes widened and Sam could swear he saw his cheeks turning red before he looked into his lap and his hair fell in his face.

“Oh. Thanks.” He said quietly. He moved his fingers through the grey cat’s fur for a few moments and then looked back up at Sam, shaking his head when a strand of hair caught on his cheek.

“You’re cute too.” He said, a shy smile on his lips as he looked at Sam. Sam nodded, biting his lip again, the heat in his cheeks creeping down his neck and chest.

“Thanks.” Sam said. Bucky nodded and looked at him.

“Thanks for being worried.” Bucky said quietly, looking down and making a face at the black cat when it meowed at him angrily again. Sam widened his eyes and waited for Bucky to look back at him.

“How’d you know I was worried?” he asked, his brow creasing. Bucky tilted his head again, giving Sam a knowing look.

“You followed me all the way here. And I know you. You care. I just put two and two together is all.” Bucky said, shrugging again and easily catching the small kitten as it toppled forward when his shoulder moved up and down. He set it on his lap above the cat curled up on his thighs and watched it drift off to sleep as Sam processed what he’d said.

“Huh. Well you’re welcome I guess then.” Sam said awkwardly. Bucky chuckled and shook his head.

“So…what now?” Bucky asked, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear.

“I don’t know.” Sam said quietly, looking at Bucky.

“Maybe we should adopt a cat?” Sam said, lifting one shoulder and then letting it fall again. Bucky smiled at him.

“I could never just adopt one.” Bucky said.

“Two then?” Sam asked, his lips twitching as a smile threatened.

“Mmm, how would you feel about three?” Bucky asked, his fingers leaving deep lines in the grey fur beneath them.

“Why not make it an even four?” Sam said, the corner of his mouth lifting. Bucky closed his eyes and nodded peacefully.

“See, you get me Sam. You get me.” He said quietly, he sounded extremely relaxed.

“I really hope so.” Sam said, knowing it was a cheesy line and not caring because the smile on Bucky’s face was making his heart feel like it was full of electricity.

They sat in silence for a while longer, just petting the cats and smiling at each other off and on. They got up to leave about an hour later, peeling themselves away from a mob of clingy cats.

“I was serious about the cats.” Sam said, bumping his shoulder into Bucky’s as they walked down the hall.

“I know. I was too.” Bucky said, bumping him back.

“We’ll have to get carries and come back later.” Sam said seriously. Bucky looked at him, a smile spreading across his face slowly, then he bit his lip and looked at the ground.

“Okay.” He said quietly, sounding shy. Sam smiled down at his feet and bumped Bucky’s shoulder again, this time staying close. Their hands brushed together and Sam couldn’t resist, he moved his hand into Bucky’s and laced their fingers together. Bucky curled his fingers around Sam’s hand and gave Sam’s hand a gentle squeeze, Sam felt that heat rushing through him again and bit his lip.

“Oh hey.” Bucky said, giving Sam’s hand a gentle tug and looking at him with wide eyes. He looked like he’s just had the best idea ever, Sam could practically see the light bulb floating above his head.

“What?” Sam asked, smiling at Bucky just because he could.

“Do you think we should get one for T’Challa too?” Bucky asked, wiggling his eyebrows and smiling at Sam, his bottom lip pulled between his teeth. Sam looked at him for a second and then threw his head back laughing. He squeezed Bucky’s hand and then pulled him out the door, both of them laughing as they walked home.

**Author's Note:**

> cute boys being cute! and also cats! cuz you can't go wrong with cats. <3 thanks for reading lovelies! Enjoy! <3


End file.
